Conventional optical circulators are employed in systems transmitting optical signals in order to transmit optical signals in a particular direction. For example, in a three port optical circulator, an optical signal input at the first port will be transmitted to the second port. An optical signal input at the second port will be transmitted to the third port. However, optical signals will not be transmitted in the reverse direction. For example, an optical signal input at the second port will not be transmitted to the first port.
Although conventional optical circulators function, they typically include a large number of elements. Furthermore, the path the optical signal travels, known as the optical path, is typically relatively long. Consequently, additional losses are introduced, reducing the amplitude of the optical signal.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for providing an optical circulator having reduced losses. It would also be beneficial if the optical circulator was less expensive. The present invention addresses such a need.